


Hetalia Drabbles

by Blood_Maiden



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also so much rombela is good for the soul believe in me no matter what form, so many drabbles with probably some rare pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Maiden/pseuds/Blood_Maiden





	1. Necropolis

\- Remember when we were so brutally expelled from our homes, from their pristine kingdom? We had no place there, we are too wicked. – the girl had a solemn look on her countenance as she stared at a massive door built in the heart of a lugubrious mountain.  
The craft was impressive, whoever had constructed it clearly had created it as a natural defense to what was inside. Perhaps something religious, perhaps something darker.

\- Oh I have no problems with that, I relish in my wickedness you should do the same my love. – her companion smirked in his most typical way, gleaming eyes of blood and rogue. Still he held her hand and kissed her gently, talking in a soft manner this time – I know. We were chased down like pariahs and I still boil everytime I remember what they tried to do to you Natalia but… On the other hand I met you. I can’t regret that, ever.

She hummed softly, leaning her head on his shoulder and pecking on his neck.

\- I will relish more than just my wickedness Vladimir, I will feast on our vengeance.

\- Have you had one of your brilliant ideas, my dark Goddess? – Vladimir kissed her hand feverously. How he adored her! She was the only one who fully understood him and when they met both alone and weak after their former kingdom now with a new ruler obsessed with purity and holiness had expelled them for the practice of dark arts, it seemed that fate had a twisted sense of humor after all joining a Necromancer and a Death Witch in the most marvelous of ironies. 

\- I won’t rest until we take back what is ours. – Natalia squeezed his hand before muttering some words to the door. After a couple of seconds that seemed to drag on forever, a cavernous sound echoed from the depths of the mountain and an entrance finally opened in front of them. She looked at her dearest that exhibited an expression of awe and fascination.

\- Did the ghosts told you about this?

\- Yes. Come. – down to the unknown depths they went where a compelling scent of mold greeted them and the faint sound of running water that augmented intensity as they descended further into darkness. Vladimir had casted a small fire on his left hand and illuminated the way like a beacon but Natalia barely seemed to notice, it appeared that she knew such auspicious place by heart.

By the end of the never ending stairs an imposing hall awaited for them, it appeared that no one had stepped onto such place for centuries. Dust and spider webs had brought such place to a decadent state and kept company to the hundreds and hundreds of crypts holding their bodies safe on their eternal rest as stone cocoons.

\- Oh my dearest! – he chuckled, hugging Natalia from behind planting kisses on her shoulder and ear – Are you giving me a whole Necropolis for me to play with?

\- Indeed. – she smiled satisfied with his enthusiasm, leaning back to rest on his chest – Raise them and we shall have an army and the kingdom will be ours. They will dread the day they wronged us.

\- I promise, I’ll make them bow to your feet. You shall be the most beautiful dark queen the world has ever seen. If the dead serve you so will the living soon.


	2. Lullaby

His bulgarian blood had always whispered to him moments of great danger, "Be bold Viktor, be bold! Lest death take you away when you close your eyes!"  
Ah but he had felt something or someone mounted on his chest while he was asleep, whispering to him not bold words but visions of terror. He swore he could see her (now he was sure his tormentor had assumed the shape of an elderly woman) with his eyes shut close.

He woke up bathed with sweat and with a scream leaving his mouth. Looking around he could not recognize his room for brief moments as he was so far away from his home.  
His princess had been promised to the Norwegian king and he had accompanied his sweet darling girl that he had seen growing so fairly such precious Balkan flower to be now wed to a northerner king who was said to have ice in his veins.

And him, oh him, with pale hair on the wind and a regal expression proper to a prince of blizzards had waited for them at the entrance of the kingdom of Norway. Lukas had not been the most talkative of companions although never rude or bothersome. 

But the northerner king had adored his princess, treated her with the greatest of honors and she had grown to love him back. The wedding was upon them and soon Viktor would have to leave. Such thought left with a mysterious sorrowful feeling on his chest as he understood that it was not just the idea of leaving her behind that afflicted him.

A soft shuffle near the bright fireplace made him almost grab his dagger, ready to strike when he noticed Lukas shuffling around some embers.

\- Bad dreams? – he asked softly, as it was his costume.

\- Yes… But it was not just that… There was a… - Viktor hesitated on his sentence, it seemed such a preposterous thought, Lukas would never believe in him. When he raised his eyes, Norway was sitting next to him in bed.

\- Go on.

\- An old woman sitting on my chest… - he muttered. There was something on his expression that made him confess everything that his wild imagination had pictured.

\- I see… She doesn’t like strangers. 

\- Pardon?! You know who she is??

\- This castle is old Bulgaria, very old. Many creatures dwell here at night and this Mare is already an old acquaintance of mine. I’ll ask her to leave you alone, forgive her she doesn’t like strangers.

\- I have been here for months and most of the time I spent it most of the time with you. 

\- And now you will be leaving soon… - Lukas remained with his serious face but his hand searched Viktor’s fingers with a light movement. Seeing Bulgaria lowering his eyes for a moment but not removing them from his, he remained there gently with his thumb rubbing his skin ever so delicately – Would you like me to sing you a lullaby? 

There was something about Norway that Viktor could not explain properly, it was hard to remove his eyes from him as he seemed an enchanted creature that the northern lights had dropped on earth. He could not deny him anything.

\- Please… - he laid down again on his bed, still holding his hand. Oh were he be able to bring him to his dreams!

Lukas started the melody resembling a timid bird that grew more confident while the time passed but the light blush on his cheeks denounced his timid side. As he sang he thanked the Gods for Bulgaria’s lack of understanding of Old Norse, the song revealed too much of his feelings than he was ready to admit yet. Holding hands was enough for now, but Viktor’s parting was slaying his heart.  
When he dared to open his eyes, Viktor slept peacefully once again.

\- Please don’t leave… - he muttered resting his forehead on his – I promise I love you more than you are aware of…

One day. But for now Lukas wished he would make company to Viktor on his dreams.


	3. Tenebrous

The weather was ghastly out there, it seemed that the sky had decided to fall down at last, rain and lightning and thunder announced its end in a somewhat symphonic spectacle. A tenebrous one for sure, especially for them who had been caught unaware in the middle of the nature with no real shelter to protect them.

Fortunately Vladimir knew the area too well, of course he would it were his forests after all, and guided Nikolai to the warm and murky security of a cave.

When a fire had been lit it revealed a dark giant figure painted on the wall, watching over them.

\- The Devil, painted according to my ancient people. - he had explained - Did not quite captured all my beauty but it's a close attempt.

Oh what did Nikolai cared for depictions of the Devil on the wall when he had Romania in front of him, always with his smile dancing on his lips, always with a witty answer on the tip of his tongue, always inaccessible to him.   
For Belarus knew, too well oh too dreadfully well, that he had developed feelings for Vladimir without being aware of. He had noticed his presence before of course, after all Romania always had to make himself noticed even without trying he had those magnetic personalities that called people to him.

But when he turned his attentions to Belarus and decided that he would be a victim to his charms and not so discreet winks, Nikolai fell quickly onto his love spells. Of course that he had a reputation to maintain, most of the time he could manage to act as his normal self, with sharp glances and even sharper answers. But Romania never seemed minimally affected, he took great joy in stealing blushes from him.

As far as he was concerned the rain could keep falling as if the end of the world was beginning, his attentions were solely focused on Vladimir sitting next to him, his wet hair confered to him an even more deviant look that usual.

\- I don't believe that being on a cave with the Devil staring at us is the sign of a promising evening. - Nikolai figured that he had to find some topic of conversation that allowed him to behave normally around Vladimir.

\- Why not? I'm always looking at you whenever I can and the day always end up promising. - his voice chuckled right next to him.

Ah it would be expected too much if Belarus did not blushed at least once that night. Perhaps... Oh but he dared not to assume that Romania was purposefully flirting with him, he could be provocative to anyone.

\- You always say things like that.

\- I wonder why indeed. - Vladimir shuffled himself even closer to Nikolai - You see it is a matter of heights.

\- I don't follow, what does have your lack of growing spurts have to do with me?

\- Ah there's that biting truth! But you see I never cared much about my height until I met you.

\- A strange and sudden concern, care to elaborate?

\- Oh quite easily, I have pondered my options and I realized that unless I could find a way to catch you sitting down alone I would never be able to kiss you properly.

Nikolai shuffled himself away from him in shock, if that was a joke it was a terrible one! Vladimir knew, he had to know somehow, of his feelings for him and now he was mocking him! He cursed the moment he accepted to take this walk with him.

\- Say that again I will end you. - he hissed furiously, his face more flushed than ever it seemed that he was about to run into the storm - You know about it don't you?! And you are teasing me for your own amusement!

\- I would never tease anyone about their feelings, much less yours Nikolai. - he approached him softly - And even less when I share your feelings and decided to pour my heart out on this rainy night. Forgive me, perhaps I have been too direct... Truth is that I love you and I thought that somehow tonight I would make that clear to you, the storm was only a minor setback. Please. - he offered him his hand so he would not go away.

Perhaps it would have been better if he had been taken away with the storm, now Belarus was facing his biggest affliction on his heart as he truly despised being confronted with such feelings despite his tendency to catch feelings remarkably fast.   
But not like the ones he felt for Vladimir, oh no those were overwhelming, marvellous and terrifying.  
Timidly he took his hand and he saw his body being carried away so easily towards Vladimir, Nikolai wondered if there was no magic involved.

Now they were dangerously closer, the truly tenebrous fact was not the end of the world outside but the panic of not knowing what to do on such situation.   
Belarus almost begged for Romania to do something, almost begged for the kiss that would never come.

Ah Vladimir had used some magic for sure, Nikolai felt his eyes closing so softly he could not tell if it was by his own volition or if Romania had something to do with it. 

But what mattered magic or storms when his dearest Vlad's lips touched his ever so slowly and deliciously, asking to unveil the secrets of his mouth if he only allowed him to.   
And Nikolai was weak and powerless to such kiss, his heart pounded at such strange pace it looked like it was racing and stopping at the same time.   
What mattered anyway, if that was death it was a most pleasant one as he opened his lips to Romania and fell over him.

End of the world outside but the birth of a new universe in the depths of that cave. And not even the Devil could set them apart.


	4. Caliginous

The year was 1774, When Gilbert Weillschmidt had arrived the old country of Hungary sent by University of Königsberg to study the ancient home of Erzsébet Bathory and unveil its secrets he did expected to find some evidence concerning the life of the Blood Countess but he had never forseen that the old castle was still inhabited.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the most uncanny and yet loveliest sight, wearing a pale thin white dress of rich cashmere, a cascade of honeyed curls embellished her features and the most impressive eyes of jade stared at him. Not scared but surprised.

His hungarian was not flawless but enough to communicate with a native, and so very softly and truthfully enticed he asked her name and a shiver assaulted his spine when she answered him with a mellifluous voice that her name was Erzsébet.

\- Erzsébet... Bathory?... - Gilbert asked half in doubt but nevertheless he had always some sort of belief in such superstitions that made him to be wary.

\- No. - she giggled airly, she seemed unreal and yet there she was - My name is Erzsébet Hederváry.

\- Forgive all these questions but...

-Are you not going to introduce yourself? - the girl interrupted him, smiling gently as if she had all the time of the world

\- O-Oh... Yes of course, how rude of me... - he approached her slightly and bowed to her - My name is Gilbert Weillschmidt and I came here by the University of Königsberg. A pleasure to meet you my lady.

\- And why are you here Herr Weillschmidt? The university now graduates treasure hunters too? - the snark was there but she still had a sweet tone on her voice. Somehow she knew he was no treasure hunter but he seemed easy to tease.

Gilbert chuckled while scratching his head embarrassedly. - Well, no. I'm an anthropologist if you want a treasure hunter perhaps you should look for a law student.

Erzsébet smiled, Gilbert had a gentle tone and the amount of papers and books that he carried on his bag that insisted in peeking through the openings, indicated that he was indeed a scholar.

\- What brings an anthropologist here then? 

\- I was expecting to find some evidences that could aid me studying the life of the countess.

Erzsébet frowned with such answer, it made Gilbert back off lightly. Oh she was someone that he would not like to see in anger.

\- What for? Are you going to say what everyone else has already said? That she is a murderer?

\- No! I have come here for the exact opposite! - he nodded negatively to her accusations - I believe that history has been unfair to her and I would like to unveil the truth.

\- I see. - her face softened again a small smile appeared on her lips, Gilbert thought that she looked lovely when she smiled - If there's anything I can do to help you around this caliginous place please let me know. It is old and perhaps a bit decrepitous but I am very fond of it.

\- May I ask you something? What are you doing here, in this... Caliginous place as you put it.

She laughed, music to his ears indeed she was a marvel indeed.

\- Erzsébet Bathory was my ancestor, I like to take care of her home the best I can.

\- I did not knew that she had living descendants... - he scribbled something on his notebook - Then again, records about her are faint...

\- Would you like me to show you around? I will help you in your studies the best I can. - she made a gesture towards the stairs.

\- You would not mind? - Gilbert's eyes twinkled happily, it seemed that luck had smiled at him in the shape of such lovely creature. Immediately he offered her his arm so she could hold it.

\- My pleasure. - Erzsébet accepted his arm, smiling. Oh she decided that she liked Gilbert just fine, he was young with uncanny bright red eyes how very curious, not to mention his juvenile enthusiasm to find new evidences that would defend lady Bathory.  
Poor countess indeed, for centuries she was believed to be some sort of vampyr when she only tried to defend her family.  
Unfortunately for her she shared the same name as Erzsébet Hederváry, and while one was a bright woman but mortal nonetheless, other was immortal and had killed many to defend her country.


End file.
